Novice Earthbender
by IloveJesus7390
Summary: A plot runs deep and a rumor runs rapid. Will she ever learn her place in a world of war, when her punishment is impossible?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just my characters

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Scarce Reunions**

"Must you always make me do the basics?" complained Shayla. The young novice fumed and crossed her arms over her chest.

The teacher of whom she had answered went by the title of Scipio. He was a strong and loyal general of the fire nation and just happened to have teaching duty while Commander Zhao was absent. Shayla was one of his many (annoying) pupils. To him, they served as a constant reminder of why he wasn't away and fighting for his nation at the time. He raised one brow at her complaint and spoke. "Well, this is training. You are supposed to learn new techniques while establishing the basics. They are the essentials of learning and what you learn in the beginning applies then. Now repeat"

"But!"

"I said repeat!" he commanded. His brow bent in anger and he swept a blazing palm aside. A ribbon of flame flickered and faded.

Shayla bit her lip but complied. She returned to the center of the training field and ran through a string of techniques that she already knew by heart. But no matter how hard she tried and that they were perfect from her stand-point, General Scipio always had something wrong to scold about. "Stop," he ordered without tone.

She paused in mid kick and brought her foot down. The flame that had formed dissipated and she scowled. She was about two moves away from the end of the set but he _had_ to stop her. He came over and stopped about three feet away.

"Alright, perform the move again and I will help you," Scipio directed.

Shrugging, she turned and did her flaming kick. Flame protruded from the air around her foot and she felt Scipio catch her leg in mid-kick. At first she was surprised, then she tried to remained balanced. "You need to let your leg relax. You're twisting your foot too much which is throwing your aim off balance."

Shayla relaxed her leg and felt it roll inward. But as she did that she felt her balance go and she slipped. Scipio anticipated this and released her foot before casting his impatient gaze upwards. He shook his head and pointed a few feet away. "Try it again."

Shayla hit the ground with a small thud but quickly rebounded her clumsy misfortune. She strode a few feet away and relaxed her body. Firebending was a dance, sometimes with an opponent but most with aesthetic proportions. Shayla was quick to perform the move again and surprisingly pulled it off; even though for a split second she believed she would topple over.

"Average, practice that and I shall meet you again tomorrow," Scipio bid walking away.

The training was done for the day. This was a major relief for Shayla because she was exhausted and angry. She could go through the stances alone without flaw but when it came to doing it in front of Scipio, she just couldn't get it right. Shayla poised her palms behind her back and with a downcast gaze, exited the training grounds.

The drone of many echoed off the steel homes in the very heart of the fire nation. Many citizens were still had business but it was growing lower by the hour. The sun was beginning to set and an array of colors burst from the sun like fireworks, embellishing the clouds. A low horn alerted the dock hands to their posts. On the horizon loomed a fire nation ship. Could it be? Was her father on that ship?

Without a second thought, Shayla rushed over to her post and watched the ship travel speedily across the thrashing waters of the dark ocean. It came almost too quickly, almost beaching itself. But the warden did not let that ruin his urgent delivery. Yes, the warden had been returned to the fire nation capital after the fire lord had caught word of his failure. He was now the caretaker of transporting earth nation prisoners to the fire nation every week. Though everyone knew he had begged for the privilege.

It was definitely not like Ozai to show compassion of any kind. The steel ramp came down with a crash, the metal wavering. The prisoners were already ready and were marched off the ship. Their majority was of the earthbenders, but sometimes a waterbender and even a rebel firebender. Shayla scrutinized the crowd, searching for her father and came over an average sized soldier. He wore the traditional firenation uniform and also searched the crowds below.

Their gaze met at the same time and her father's eyes lit up but he continued on. Shayla received a wink before he returned to his duties. The warden was last to come off the ship and he held a scroll in his hands. It was mostly likely a report on his journey, and to him of cardinal importance.

One could see how he was still affected but the magnitude of his situation. He walked stiffly and did not miss a beat. The warden seemed to lack his luster that made him one of the superior benders. Though he cast his gaze high, he could not ignore the curious glance the commoners stole. They did this until he was out of eyesight. The firenation guards handed off the prisoners to waiting hands. Shayla watched her father curiously, almost certain that he was acting suspicious.

He led three earthbenders. They looked like a family; there was a middle aged female and male and a child walked in the middle. Her father looked to be conversing with the earthbender man, barely moving his lips. But the earthbender never spoke back. She was probably imagining it. He quickly handed off the family to a waiting soldier and turned to walk back to Shayla.

"Where have you been?" she asked grinning and embracing her father.

"I thought I'd be back sooner but the Warden had different plans," he explained sincerely.

"Oh, it's fine," Shayla accepted.

"How about an Agni Kai? Let's see how much you have learned while I was gone," challenged her father. Firebenders were competitive by nature, even between friends. They loved to test their skills. "Fine," Shayla agreed hastily. Shayla returned to the training grounds for the second time that day. There was no sign of Scipio but some others dwelled. They found an open area and split the allotted distance. "You won't go easy on me right?" Shayla asked.

"You have learned much, it is time to put those skills to the test. Of course I will give it my all."

Shayla aligned her feet and bent her knees, loosening herself to make a sudden move. Her father did the same and a tense air spread between the, Shayla made the first move, running at him and aiming a flaming punch at his chest. "Mistake number one," he said in a gruff tone, catching her fist.

He then delivered a punch to her mid section. Shayla did not dodge this and fell to the ground on her back, quite aired. She rolled just before she was hit again and jogged back a few paces. He turned and found a flaming kick coming at him. Shayla could not tell if he was acting or not but the kick pelted him on the side of the head. She had done it right and the move had worked. He staggered a few steps and gripped his temple. "You have learned much while O was absent, who teachers you now?" he asked halting the Agni Kai.

"Scipio," Shayla answered. She gripped her stomach trying to force air into her lungs. "General Scipio."

"I shall have to meet with him sometime to fight," said her father in an overconfident tone.

Shayla raised her brow and simpered a chuckle that had almost escaped her throat. "Now about dinner," he stated.

But just when he said that an escort rushed onto the field. "Roman sir, you have been invited to dine with the Warden." He glanced at Shayla while waiting for an answer. "I accept the request," Roman started.

Shayla sighed. It must be good to have been invited but his absence had been long. He followed the escort and stopped by Shayla. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, He mused a goodbye. When they left the field, she realized she was the only one remaining. With a heavy heart she started home.

* * *

I am working on the secnd chapter as I type. I have some major ideas this time and hope to complete this story. Please offer constructive critisism not harsh flame. No, this is not a mary sue and I will have the next chapter up when I have time to type it after my World History Test, so enjoy this for now 0o - ILJ 


End file.
